1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle chains. More specifically, the present invention relates to an outer link for a bicycle chain.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been recently redesigned is the bicycle chain.
Most bicycles have a drive train that uses a chain to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to the rear wheel. Bicycle chains have a plurality of inner links and a plurality of outer links that are interconnected in an alternating manner by a plurality of pins. Typically, each of the inner links includes a pair of parallel inner plates connected by a pair of parallel hollow cylinders or pins surrounded by cylindrical rollers. Each of the outer pin links includes a pair of parallel outer plates connected by the pins of the adjacent inner links. In order to form a single continuous chain, two of the inner links are connected together by a releasable connecting link, which is often called a master chain link. Examples of bicycle chains with a master link are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,282 to Lickton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,064 to Guichard, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0173395A1 to Reiter et al. Other examples of bicycle chains are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,196 to Campagnolo and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0020394A1 to Valle.
When downshifting a chain from a large front chain ring to a smaller chain ring, the outer links of the chain sometime tend to contact the inside surface of the large front chain ring. Thus, some bicycle cranksets have been provided with downshifting recesses or indentations on the inside surface of the large front chain ring to aid in the downshifting from. While this arrangement works well. The manufacturing process for forming such a bicycle crankset requires additional manufacturing steps that can increase the cost of manufacturing the bicycle crankset. Also since these downshifting recesses or indentations are located adjacent the teeth, these downshifting recesses or indentations can also weaken the chain ring.
While these above-mentioned chains work well, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a continual need for an outer chain link. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.